Republic of New Aries
The Republic of New Aries (RNA) is a small, isolationist faction, the faction is dominated entirely by humanity. ''HISTORY Records state that the Republic was originally part of a much larger faction, called the United Aries Front, which was a unified government of the solar system Aries. The formation of the Republic came after the 'Event', an undetermined event which forced two UAF fleets out of the Aries galaxy and into an unidentified galaxy which they quickly dubbed 'New Aries', the two fleets joined into one under the command of High Fleet Commander Richard Arranack, and Arranack proceeded to order the fleet to colonize the nearest habitable planet and start a survey of surrounding planets and moons. From their formation, the RNA swiftly colonized a planet which they would use as the foundation for a new civilization, the planet was named Arran after the High Fleet Commander, and would later prosper into a flourishing city planet. After their swift colonization efforts, the leaders of the RNA came together to decide what to do, they all agreed that regaining communications with the UAF was second to none in priority if possible, however they now had an entirely new sector of space under their control, and needed to make sure it was stable and protected against possible threats lurking in their newfound territories while they waited for reconnection with the UAF. After some debate, the RNA decided that they would attempt to isolate themselves by creating an advanced defensive network along all of their borders, and attempt to expand as the need increased, increasing their borders as necessary to adequately protect the fledgling Republic. BELIEFS AND IDEALS The Republic, and the United Aries Front before it, believes in equality for all independent of race or ethnicity, and has abolished racism almost entirely, this has allowed the civilian populace of the Republic to stay undivided for decades. The Republic also believes in an unwavering union between the civilian and military populace, and is vehement in it's belief that every civilian should support the military and their efforts in protecting the Republic and it's interests. The Republic also believes in isolationism, due to the large majority of wars caused by alien species in the previous United Aries Front the Republic has decided to block itself off from alien species in order to avoid conflict between the Republic and possible alien outsiders. 'MILITARY DOCTRINE AND TECHNOLOGIES''' The Republic, and the UAF before it, is extremely experienced in the art of warfare, and believes that the life of every soldier matters, therefore they naturally believe in a quality over quantity approach to conflicts, and seek to minimize casualties as much as possible in order to maintain troop morale, increase professionalism in the armed forces, and maintain a resilient, well-armed fighting force no matter the odds. The Republic makes use of standard military equipment, such as armored vehicles, aircraft and spacecraft, as well as various infantry weapons and equipment commonly seen in conventional militaries. However, they do make use of some notable technologies that greatly increase survivability, the most prominent of which is the Infantry Protection Field, an item present on almost all standard infantrymen, which can deflect common rifle rounds, and at max output, can deflect one to two 20mm cannon rounds, these are small spherical devices which are fitted to an infantryman's belt and turned on/off by the operator via a wrist-mounted control device, they have a charge life of 30 minutes, with each deflected object taking a chunk of charge. A test carried out by RNA combat technologies engineers concluded that at max charge the IPF can deflect up to 30 standard 5.56 rifle rounds at a range of 250 meters before failing. To complement the IPF, the Republic also makes use of man-portable Field Recharge Units, commonly carried by combat engineers, who are a standard part of any RNA infantry force, these FRU's can recharge a IPF's battery to full within 5 minutes, and can even be used while defending a location to keep an infantryman or group of infantrymen's Field's stocked, effectively rendering them immune to incoming rifle fire. 244850_20180503155208_1.png|Pernix I MBT 244850 20180504232744 1.png|Coyote II AFV 244850 20180508210649 1.png|Prototype 'Dart' SPAAG 244850_20180505154246_1.png|Vengeance III HMBT 244850 20180503191810 1.png|Helios Corvette